terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crimerian Mutants
(Need sprites) The Crimerian Mutants "Fear surges through your mind..." "You are unable to think clear..." "All you can think about... Are the two mutants born in blood..." -This is a set of two bosses intended to be fought after Skeletron in the crimson biome. This is the Crimson counterpart of The Shade Nucleus. Stats -HP: Normal Mode: 3000 in Phases I and II and 4000 in Phase III. Expert Mode: 4500 in Phases I and II and 6000 in Phase III. -Defense: 10 in Phase I and 10 for each mutant in Phases II and III. 35 for Phase III in Expert Mode (20 for Bloodstreak and 15 for Crimex) -KB Resistance: 100% -Damage: 25 in Phase I, 30 in Phase II, and 35 in Phase III. 40 Damage for Phase III in Expert Mode. (Don't get scared by their high health, remember they are two entities. This boss can't take damage outside of The Crimson.) Spawn -Combine 30 Vertebrae, 25 Tissue Samples and a Golden Key at a Crimson Altar to make the Blood Burst Key which can be used in the crimson at any time to summon the boss. After the item is used a silhouette of a large Crimera appears disappearing shortly after being replaced with the message "Fear surges through your mind..." and 3 Crimera. After the crimera are defeated another silhouette appears but of a Blood Crawler leaving the message "You are unable to think clear..." and 3 Blood Crawlers. After those are defeated, both of the silhouettes reappear leaving 3 Blood Crawlers and Crimera along with the message "All you can think about... Are the two mutants born in blood...". After they are defeated the following message is displayed. "The Crimerian Mutants have awoken..." Attacks -The first mutant will appear dubbed Crimex the Blooded Flier. It resembles a giant Crimera with tattered red wings. It also has a swirl pattern on it in a darker shade of red resembling blood. ~Phase I~ -Crimex will always stay airborne. -Crimex will come floating above you. He will start by shooting 5 sprays of blood. Similar to the look of the Water Bolt projectiles but do not ricochet. -After that he will spit out little blood spits (Similar to Vile Spit) that bounce staying placed on the ground after the projectile stops bouncing. (Similar to the effect of Spiky Balls) -After about 10 seconds of the Blood Spit Crimex will shoot a red beam that bounces of surfaces. (Like the Shadowbeam Staff) Afterwards Crimex will switch between these attacks. -At 50% health Crimex will spawn a Crimera every 10 seconds. -At 25% health Crimex will use two projectile attack at once which can be a mix of any three Crimex has. (For example Crimex will spit Blood Spit as well as shooting the lazer. -On death Crimex will release 8 sprays of blood. ~Phase II~ -Bloodstreak will always stay on the ground except for one of his attacks. -The message "HOW DARE YOU!!!" will appear and soon a giant Blood Crawler will appear having red shadow hands reaching out of it's body. It'll have the same blood swirls as Crimex. This is the Deathbane Crawler Mutant, Bloodstreak. -Bloodstreak start to charge at you leaving about 5 red hands on the ground reaching upwards. He will continue this three times the hands from the dash or dashes before staying on theground. -After the three dashes it'll stay stationary the arms reaching out of it trying to grab towards your character. This will last for about 20 seconds. -He will then attempt to jump to hit you 5 times, when crashing down on the ground 3 hands will rise from the ground homing towards you dissipating after reaching 30 blocks from it's spawn range. Then it'll continue to repeat these 3 attacks. -At 50% health it'll begin to spawn Blood Crawlers every 10 seconds. -At 25% health Bloodstreak will use two of his attacks at once. (For example while charging it'll leave the hands reaching out of the ground as well as the arms on him trying to reach at you.) -On death Bloodstreak will release 8 homing hands.(A friendly word of advice, you might want to restore your health before defeating Bloodstreak) ~Phase III~ -The mutants appearance will change, Crimex having some of it's layer ripped off revealing a brainy texture, like BoC. Bloodstreak will have eyes peering out of it's shadows. -The message "Let the blood consume you!!!" will appear along with both mutants. They will both use the same attacks from their individual phases. They each will have 2000 HP. (3000 in Expert Mode) They will only use one of their attacks at once due to both mutants being present. -Both mutants also gain a new attack Crimex can use a attack similar to the Shadowflame Hex Doll but the tentacles being red, during this attack Crimex will fly close to you lowering his defense to 0 leaving him extremely vulnerable. He will use this attack for about 10 seconds, afterwards he will continue his alternation pattern. -Bloodstreak can now slash with his foreleg sending out a shockwave, sending out five in total before continuing the alternation pattern. This is the only attack where Bloodstreak will stay back and away from your player deliberately. -When 2000 damage has been dealt to the mutants shared (3000 in Expert Mode), a message will appear saying "The nightmares will devour!!!", after this message appears every 10 seconds a red circle will appear on the screen having a face monster's face appear 3 second after deployment closing it's mouth on you dealing 20 damage. This is more of an obstacle to get in your way than a main attack. -When one mutant dies the respective death attacks from their personal phases will occur but instead of disappearing the dead mutant will turn into the silhouette form from the beginning of the boss being invincible and becoming a main obstacle until the end of the fight. Mutants in Silhouette form have the same attacks as when they weren't in sihouette form. Silhouette mutants deal halved damage. -Depending on which mutant dies first their sihouettes can have a new attack. If Crimex dies first he will gain an attack that summons a stationary portal that shoots out lazers. This portal lasts for 10 seconds and the lazers have a 10% chance of inflicting the bleeding debuff. -If Bloodstreak dies first he will gain an attack shooting short bursts of blood like the flamethrower. These attacks will be only short 1 second bursts with a 1 second cooldown in between, this attack can be easily dodged if you are high in the air as Bloodstreak stays on the ground most of the time. -Only one silhouette form can be active at a time because once both mutants are dead the fight will end. The second mutant to die will still do a death attack though. ~Expert~ -Crimex can now teleport but this ability won't be used very often. -When Bloodstreak deals contact damage to you or you get hit by any hand projectiles you have a 10% chance of being stuck in place for 5 seconds getting dealt 10 HP of damage after you are able to move again. (If a debuff is needed I made up the "Snatched" debuff showing a red sqaure with a hand and in it. This debuff freezes you momentarily and doesn't deal the damage afterwards. The damage dealt is due to the boss.) -Instead of 3 enemies being spawned in the intro of the fight, 5 will. Drops -The mutants will drop 1 out of 5 weapons. -The Bloodleecher- A magic weapon that summons 3 Blood Spits that do not home or ricochet. It deals 30 base magic damage and has a 10% chance of life-drain healing 10% of damage dealt. It costs 15 mana per fire. -The Bloodbane- A ranged weapon that works like the Flamethrower but shooting out sprays of blood. It uses bullets as ammo. "A special mechanism corrupts the bullets turning them into sprays of blood." Deals 27 ranged damage. And has a very fast shooting speed. -Bloodstreak's Blade- It shoots out the projectile Bloodstreak uses in Phase III. It deals 37 damage. -Crimeran Staff- It summons mini versions of Bloodstreak and Crimex, Mini-Bloodstreak having 25 summon damage and Mini-Crimex having 15. Mini-Crimex will use the Blood Spit attack and Mini-Bloodstreak will charge at enemies occasionally shooting out a hand projectile. -The Blood Ray- A magic weapon that works like the Shadowbeam Staff but the beam is red and when it hits a solid block it will reflect into three homing blood globules. ~Expert Item~ -The Soulsnatcher- A ranged weapon that deals 40 damage. It is a bow that uses arrows as ammo. All arrows will turn into into hands, but will still have the same effect as the original arrow. The hand has a 10% chance of inflicting "Snatched" to the enemy for 5 seconds. Category:Pre-Hard Mode Bosses Category:Bosses